Elizabeth's Dratini
|nature = Sassy |current = In rotation |evo1num = 147 |firststagename = Dratini |numepsh = 2 |prevonum = 147 |java1 = |enva1 = Karen Neill|caption = Elizabeth's Dratini}} History At the Pokémon League Conference in Ever Grande City, Elizabeth was given an egg by a fellow competitor after being defeated, as she explained that her Dragonite had produced it and she didn't know what to do with it. When the group arrived in Johto, after getting her Pokémon healed and leaving the Pokémon Center, the egg hatched into a Dratini. As of A Dratini Mistake!, Dratini started to evolve but stopped due to wanting to prove that unevolved Pokémon can be strong with enough training (and to be a tiny fire-breathing dragon), she confirmed that she downright refuses to evolve into Dragonair or Dragonite. Personality and characteristics Like Amaura, Dratini is extremely irritable, but unlike Amaura, it won't hesitate to lash out or even swear at someone when it's angry, on one occasion attacking Rotom with Dragon Pulse. It is a walking Pokémon like all of Elizabeth's Pokémon, but like Rotom, it has indicated that it doesn't like being in a Poké Ball rather than merely being permitted to be outside of it all the time. Like Manaphy, Dratini has a fondness for treats, especially Pokêblocks. it also likes to nag for coffee and wants to drink it, despite the fact that it's not getting any anytime soon. She speaks very aggressively and sounds like an angry driver when they're cut off in traffic. As shown in Battle for Victory, she won't hesitate to beat up Rotom if it starts annoying her or acting childish. In Episode 12, she started to listen to everyone and not saying swear words again by Twilight Sparkle who showing her kindness about her friendship. Known moves * Dragon Pulse * Water Gun * Ice Beam * Flamethrower * Hydro Pump * Draco Meteor * Thunderbolt In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Dratini will shout a flurry of curse words at the player before attacking them with Dragon Pulse. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 Dratini will be waiting in Elizabeth's room. A speech bubble with curse words will appear just before the player enters the room. If they go in, they will be jumpscared. Game Over Screen: Dratini is swearing at Samantha's corpse, not caring that she's dead. In Battle for Victory Dratini was elminated in Episode 4 due to her foul mouth. Most of her voters were young people. Trivia * Dratini is Elizabeth's very first Dragon-type Pokémon. * Dratini is the first Pokémon that Elizabeth has hatched since Lopunny. * Dratini is the first Pokémon other than Rotom who doesn't like to be in a Poké ball, instead of not minding being in one like her other Pokémon. * She is often seen basking under a lamp to warm up due to being a reptile. Gallery Everstone SM anime.png|Dratini's Everstone. Screenshot_2018-12-17-19-51-51.png|Dratini's Egg. Dratini yelling.png|Dratini yelling at Rotom. Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Hatched Pokemon Category:Pokemon who refuse to evolve Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Elizabeth's Pokemon